Marry You
by evilblackhole
Summary: Thanos is going to attack Asgard soon. Odin knows he cannot be king when that happens. According to a new law, Thor must be married before he can become king. Odin's solution? Thor marries Loki. These two brothers are not very happy.
1. Prologue

_**Marry You**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Summary: To save Asgard from Thanos and his army, Odin forces Thor and Loki to marry. Neither of the two are quite so happy about that.

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction. I'm very excited. This story was inspired by Bruno Mars' song "Marry You." This first tiny prologue was needed just to start the story.

_Prologue_

They had never seen their leader so angry. He growled, he hissed, his purple skin began to accumulate shades of red. Thanos had already smashed four Chitauri heads in and was still completely pissed as he stormed in front of them.

"Loki, the traitor, has failed us. We have received no tesseract for our troubles, nor the repayment needed to build a new army. But the Trickster shall pay! With I leading you, we shall take everything that fool loves. For very soon, we shall take Asgard!"

The Chitauri answered with screams of rage and cheers of anger.


	2. Quick Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor…

A/N: Well here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me about any errors... Sorry for the shortness...

_Chapter 1- Quick Decision _

Many thought Odin had not a clue what he was dealing with, but many were wrong. Odin knew of the tesseract and the power it had, knew Asgard was in danger, knew Loki was a target for those he had once commanded, and most definitely knew that there was no possible way that he could lead Asgard's army to defend their realm. Which was why the Allfather was extremely displeased with the council making _that _decision _now _of all times.

Thor must be king when the Chitauri attack, but under the newly-passed law, Thor could not be king until he was married.

Odin paced back and forth in the bedroom so much that Frigg was worried about him. Not only now did he have to make a choice about Loki's punishment (which he had delayed for over a month now) but who Thor was to marry.

"What about that warrior-girl?" Frigg spoke up. "She's nice, looks lovely, and has the same interest as Thor."

Odin shook his head, "Sif is a warrior, and Thor has already told me that he wishes to be only her friend, not her husband."

"Well you can at least put Loki's punishment aside for another month while you figure out this predicament," she suggested.

"Not possible. Loki grows restless in his cell. He will not wait much longer, and you know as well as I do what Loki is capable of when he is displeased."

Frigg sighed, "Thor could offer a fair punishment for Loki when he becomes king. All we have to do is keep Loki busy. Tell him his sentence comes in two parts and the first is to be imprisoned in that cell."

"Thor will wish for Loki to be at his wedding, maybe even one of his groomsmen. There is no way to put either decision off."

"Yes, but you don't have to deal with both issues at once."

There was a bout of silence. Then, "That's it!" Odin exclaimed. He stopped pacing and looked up.

Frigg looked at him confused.

"It's perfect. Both issues at once! Loki needs punishment and Thor needs to get married! And you can solve both by doing one thing!" The Allfather hurried out of the room to tell his sons.

Frigg suddenly realized what her husband had meant. "Oh dear," she gulped before rushing after them.

She entered right in the middle.

"I have to do what!"

"Odin, I don't think this was a good idea…" Frigg muttered.

Thor was sitting on a couch with his eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's for the best, Thor," Odin argued.

"You're making me marry my brother! Oh Loki's gonna _love _this. Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Calm down, Thor. You won't be married forever. Just until Asgard and the tesseract are safe once more."

Thor leaned back, breathing heavily, and combed through his hair with his hands. "I admit defeat. If it's for the good of Asgard, then I must. But who will know? And must we do _everything _properly?"

Frigg budged in, "Both my sons are getting married. _You're doing it properly."_

Even Odin gulped at her tone before he responded. "You heard your mother. About who knows the truth behind the wedding, only those close to you. Your four friends, our family… and why don't your mortal friends visit for the week?"

"Yes father, but I doubt Jane will wish to attend."

"I meant the Avengers."

"Right. I will contact them immediately." He froze on his way to the door, "And buy Loki a nice ring."

As the King and Queen walked to where Loki was being held, Odin shrugged, "Thor took that better than I thought he would."

Frigg laughed, "Loki won't."

"Oh I know. He'll try and murder me on the spot."

Loki's head lifted from inside his cell, hearing Odin's voice. "I already want to kill you. I doubt anything would make me want to more."

They entered, being sure that the cage door was locked well, "Arrangements have been made. You are to marry Thor as punishment."

Loki literally fell off the chair.

Two minutes later, the God of Mischief was both pleading to his 'mother' and trying to strangle his 'father.'

"I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Odin sighed. "Listen Loki, the people that matter will know you didn't want to." Loki didn't stop.

After ten more minutes of screaming and attempted murder, Loki finally gave in, "Fine, fine, I'll do it." Then something occurred to him. "Wait. If Thor's king, then I'm like… the girl." He panicked, horrified, "I don't have to wear a dress right!"

Odin smiled, "A white tuxedo will do just fine."

Thor had made a safe arrival on Midgard with the help of the tesseract. It didn't take him long to find the team, called to base (which happened to be Stark Tower) immediately by Nick Fury.

They were all glad to see him looking healthy and without Loki.

After some unnecessary small talk, Fury finally asked the question everyone had been dying to know the answer to, "What is Loki's punishment?"

Thor sighed, "It's rather complicated."

"We're smart," Bruce grinned.

Thor began hesitantly, "Well, I believe he's just been told himself. I doubt he'll take it too well. In fact, I'm not extremely fond of it either. You see, my father is not strong enough to hold the weight of another war on his shoulders. The Chitauri are due to attack soon and I must be king when they do. Unfortunately, while I was away, a new law passed stating that the prince must be married before he ascends to the throne. My father has decided a fit punishment for Loki is to marry me so that I may rule Asgard."

There was a stunned silence as the Avengers took it in, speechless. Tony burst into laughter as Thor apologized, "I regret not having proper invitations, but it would be of no inconvenience if you choose to attend."

Stark answered for all of them.

"Well, there's no way we're missing that."


	3. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers…

**The Proposal**

Thor returned home the next day with news that his mortal friends would indeed be attending the wedding, not to mention three majestic golden rings.

When he got back, Loki had already been released from his cramped cell in order to go through with his punishment. Sif and the Warriors Three had been told of the arrangement and the upcoming royal wedding by the King and Queen. Odin had been sure to include that the four must look like they knew the brothers were together all along so that the general population of Asgard would believe the twosome were _actually_ in _love_.

Sif had then replied with, "Well those two better have a stunning performance."

To this Fandral had only laughed, "As the mortals say, they're toast."

Frigg approached Thor an hour or so after his return from Midgard. "Did you get the rings?"

Thor groaned inwardly. He would never actually express his annoyance to his mother at such a simple question. "Yes, here they are." He pulled out two of the rings and handed them to her for her to inspect. After a minute she nodded.

"And the engagement ring?"

"Right here," Thor sighed.

"Very good. Now, your friends and Loki are currently conversing in the large living room with the fire pit. It would be a perfect time to propose to your lov… brother."

Now Thor would certainly express his annoyance at that, "What? But mother…"

"No buts. I said properly, did I not?"

"Yes mother. Properly."

"Exactly." She gave him a look that said clearly 'I know what your thinking' before saying, "And don't doubt that I'm accompanying you just to be sure you don't _slip up."_

"Of course, mother."

When the twosome walked into the room they were met with a battlefield.

Sif was fighting Loki, sword versus magic, behind the couch. Neither were winning much. Loki was being cut and scratched up rather often, while Sif's hair was blue along with several other magical transformations.

Frigg sighed as Thor intervened, "Excuse me! What are you two doing?"

They spun his direction. Loki scowled, "Well, looky here, if it isn't the king of the world."

"Turn Sif's hair back," Thor spoke, ignoring that last comment.

"Fine, fine," Loki paused, "whatever you say babe."

Fandral and Volstagg chuckled but stopped at the look Thor gave them.

"So how does it feel to be getting married?" Fandral asked innocently.

Sif rolled her eyes, "Fandral, they're not even engaged yet."

Thor sighed, "Speaking of getting engaged…" He knelt down to one knee in front of Loki. "I really don't agree with this but…"

The Thunderer was cut off by his mother's fiery gaze and fierce voice, "THOR!"

"Sorry, sorry, properly, right!"

Loki cringed. Sif giggled, her hair now back to it's regular black.

"Um… how do I do this? I, uh, I love you Loki, and uh, you mean everything to me, and uh, and I want to be with you forever so… will you marry me?"

Sif sighed, "Okay, now _that_ was pathetic."

Loki ignored her, instead pretending to fawn over the blond kneeling before him. _'Look at that, Thor is finally kneeling before me,' _he thought, _'Not quite the way I pictured it…_'

He spoke in his best girly voice, "Oh Thor, oh I never… oh I love you too Thor! Of course I'll marry you!"

His tone was so horribly fake that even Heimdall (who was admittedly enjoying this far too much) could identify it from his place on the BiFrost.

Thor attempted to hug the little brother but was interrupted by his bitter voice, "Stop trying and just put the damn ring on."

Thor slid the beautifully crafted ring on Loki's slim ring finger. Frigg shook her head thinking about what a shame it was that such a beautiful was going to waste.

Loki read the enragement aloud, "Till death do us part." He looked up at Thor, "How about until I kill you in your sleep."

Frigg put her head in her hand, "That didn't go quite the way I wanted it to."

Five minutes later, Thor and Loki were sitting rather close together on the couch due to Sif's insisting that the entire plan had to look real. How they sat, how they walked, how they spent their days all had to make it seem like the brothers were together. Frigg had left the room earlier in frustration.

"Now Thor, put your arm around Loki and gods Loki, could you look any happier!"

Loki gave a momentary fake smile to which Volstagg said, "They're doomed, completely and utterly doomed."

Sif ignored both of them, "Alright then, Loki rest your head on Thor's shoulder."

"No."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Put your fricking head on Thor's fricking shoulder!"

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOOK LIKE A LOVESICK FOOL!"

"Well then you shouldn't have tried to take over Midgard then huh!"

"That's irrelevant," Loki muttered before hesitantly resting his head on Thor's shoulder with a look of disgust.

Sif groaned, "Well, I tried."

Hogun spoke up for the first time. "You do realize that you two haven't even reached the hard stuff yet, right?"

Sif turned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, at the end of the ceremony," Hogun paused for a minute, "You two have to kiss."

Loki jumped off the couch and started gagging while Thor gave him a look of pure frustration before hitting himself in the head several times. The other three laughed so hard they started crying.

Sif tried to speak, "Of all the things… you two have to do… I think that… wins… the gold medal…"

Once they could control themselves again, Fandral looked at the brothers expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Loki snapped.

"You gonna kiss?"

They both started yelling.

"Never!"

"No way!"

"No!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Not in a billion years!"

"Over my dead body."

Loki turned to Thor at his last comment. "I could kill you, you know, if you want."

"Yeah, you would."

"Loki was about to snap back when Sif interrupted, "Oh come on guys, it's just a little kiss. You're gonna have to do it eventually anyway, no use avoiding the inevitable."

"Yeah, sure Sif," Loki sneered. "And then they start ringing the glasses."

Thor looked up, "What do you mean, ringing the glasses?"

Sif got to it first. "It's a Midgardian tradition, but we practice it here too. Whenever a guest taps his or her glass with their silverware during the reception, the wedding couple must kiss."

"You say it's a Midgardian tradition? Then my mortal friends must know of it as well."

Loki froze, "When you say mortal friends, you surely aren't talking about Jane, are you?"

Thor shook his head, "I highly doubt that Miss Foster would like to attend my wedding if I'm not getting married to her. I speak of the Avengers."

Loki's eyes grew wide, "But, but," something registered in his mind. "Tony!"

"What do you mean, Tony? The man of iron?"

"Yeah, Stark! I'm gonna flipping die Thor! Do you know how much he's gonna ring his stupid glass! We're gonna be making out all freaking night!"

Thor gulped, "Oh my."

At that exact moment, at which the twosome were too engrossed in their conversation to notice, Sif and Fandral had snuck behind them and with a slight tilt of Sif's head, pushed them at each other with all their might. Thor and Loki slammed into each other, and Sif aligned their heads at the perfect angle so that their lips touched. Then both scurried backwards laughing.

Thor and Loki looked at each other in horror. The room was dead silent for a moment, if you ignored Sif and Fandral's snickers. They slowly rose their hands to wipe their mouths before both darting to the door.

Loki shouted behind him, "As soon as I'm done washing my mouth out, I'm gonna slaughter both of you slowly and painfully and in all the ways you fear!"

"You do that!" Sif hollered back, following behind them. Suddenly the three of them burst into song, "Thor and Loki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"How do you know that song!" Thor responded.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE BEGGING ME FOR DEATH!" Loki screamed. "BEGGING!"

**A/N: Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed me or this story, or favorited me or this story! I never expected this to get anything! :D **

**I'll try to post quickly, but I've been pretty busy lately so hopefully I'll be able to.**


	4. Going Public

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor…

_**~Going Public~**_

Later that night, as a servant finished cleaning Loki's room, she gasped, "My Prince, what a marvelous ring!"

"Uh, yes, thank you."

"It is quite extraordinary, tell me my prince, how did you come by such a gorgeous ring?"

"I, um… well," the King of Lies stuttered, this was _very_ unusual. "I am, shall we say, to marry."

The servant gave a huge grin. "To whom, my prince?"

"You'll find out when I announce it. Now you are dismissed."

The servant bowed once and hurried out of the room, in an obvious rush to tell the news. The traitor if Asgard, to be married not a day after he is released from his cell.

"Oh great," Loki sighed, dreading the fact that he know realized that this being a doubly royal wedding, Odin would enjoy making them announce their marriage to all of Asgard. However, he didn't know the day would come so soon…

The next morning, Loki awoke to find his mother in his room, opening dark green drapes. The sunlight cast in made Loki groan and roll over.

"Good morning my little Loki!"

"Mother," Loki sighed, "I am not little, nor am I at all in the mood to wake up this early."

"Honey, it's not early, you've missed breakfast."

"Right," Loki yawned. "Who needs breakfast anyway?"

"Well, you certainly do because your father told the rest of us this morning that you and Thor must decided upon a date so that you can inform the Aesir of it tomorrow."

"We're giving that stupid speech tomorrow! Gods, I haven't even had the time to spell the dust off my books and you're already making me write a speech! And with that numb-skull oaf for that matter!"

"You're brother is not a numb-skull oaf, whatever numb-skull means, and yes, you have to do this and do it right!"

"Anything for you mother," Loki grumbled. "I'll be at the dining hall in fifteen minutes."

Frigg left the room smiling and Loki decided to sleep for ten minutes more, before falling all over his room in a mad rush to get dressed and prepared. He left his brain on his pillow.

"Morning, I need whatever that mortal drink is that makes you hyper," Loki blurted out before falling into his chair.

Odin decided not to ask and Thor simply smirked before saying, "Coffee."

"Right, that," Loki pointed at Thor before grabbing a glass of purple-colored juice and something that looked remarkably like a pancake with lettuce rolled up inside.

Odin spoke first, "So I'm sure that your mother mentioned something to you when she woke you about the wedding."

"Yeah," Loki said, chewing. "I got it. Wedding date, speech, blah blah blah. Thor'll get on it."

Thor looked at his brother, "Really? Cause I thought weddings were the bride's big day."

Loki glared as the Warriors Three and Sif bust out laughing. "I. Am not. A bride."

"Are you sure?" Sif asked, "Cause out of the two of you, you're more girly."

Loki lifted his hand as a knife appeared out of nowhere, "Oh gosh, I just remember I have a threat to follow through with…"

The others gulped and stopped laughing.

Odin looked at his younger son with interest, "What threat exactly are you referring to?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Loki waved it off. "Just something I might have said last night."

"I'm interested, Loki."

"Funny," Loki snorted. "I find it funny that you're only interested when I've done something wrong."

Thor spoke up right away, "Okay! So, wedding date, let's see. Don't you have to wait a year or something."

Frigg caught on, "You don't have time for that. If Thanos were to attack, it would be soon."

"How about Halloween?"

"Loki, that's, just no…"

"Fine. The autumn solstice."

Odin nodded, "I agree with that. It's three moon cycles away, so that will give you time to plan."

"The autumn solstice then," Thor smiled.

Odin stood up, "Prepare for your announcement tomorrow. Remember, it must sound real and just to be sure they believe it you must kiss at the end." He strolled out of the room without another word.

Loki and Thor gaped.

Sif and the Warriors Three had wide grins, "Oooooooooh…."

"Shut up," Loki snapped before quickly eating the rest of his breakfast and leaving the room, Thor hot in pursuit.

"Wait," Thor rubbed his head. All this planning was giving him a headache. He was used to physical exertion, not mental breakdowns. "Doesn't your speech involve me saying all of it."

"Yes."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm holding your hand in public places, having to look affectionate toward you in public places, and kissing you in public places."

"Really? Cause I have to do all of that too…"

"Stop jabbering, it's giving me a headache."

"Loki."

"Yes, Thor."

"I've had a headache for the last two hours."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You really think I care?"

Just then Sif entered the room. "Your father would like to see you two in the throne room."

Loki rolled his eyes for the second time in thirty seconds. "Sif, we're getting married. Thor's father would like to see us. I am no longer a part of this family."

Sif chuckled, "Well congrats. You got kicked out just in time to marry back in."

Loki scowled then turned to Thor, "At least you didn't have to ask my parents."

Thor frowned then realized what he meant, "Oh that would not have gone well."

Loki snickered, "Imagine you walking up to Laufey. 'Hey, you know that son that you left abandoned cause he was too small. Well he's actually alive and I'm asking your permission to marry him.' You'd be surrounded by Jotun warriors within seconds."

Sif let out a small giggle and then proceeded to follow them to the throne room, where Odin stood waiting.

He didn't give them time to speak. "You've decided what you're going to say I presume?"

They nodded. "And you've divided it equally amongst yourselves?"

Thor elbowed Loki in the ribcage as they nodded.

Odin smiled, "Very well, I expect you to be fully prepared and in this room by eleven tomorrow."

"Eleven," they both groaned.

"And that's after dressing and breakfast."

"Oh dear," Loki muttered, pouting.

"I'll wake you," Thor grinned.

Loki pouted more.

The next morning Thor did wake Loki up, and not in a way at all appreciated by the god of mischief.

"Morning brother!" Thor had busted in at eight and (as Sif suggested) poured a bucket of boiling hot water on him. Sif had also recommended the water be hot since she was one of the only ones who knew Loki was a frost giant.

Loki had bolted upright sputtering and tumbled off his bed in a messy, tired heap. He had an extreme case of bed head, was drenched, and wasn't at all looking forward to having to kiss his brother that afternoon. In other words, he began to slur all known curse words before finally spitting out, "You and your little avenger friends are gonna be drowning in your own blood by the time I get done with you!"

"Well put brother," Thor had smiled. "See you at the breakfast table."

Eventually the two princes stood once more in front of Odin, complete in their armor. The only thing missing was their helmets after Loki had proclaimed that if any one of them were to even smirk at the kiss he would impale them with his helmet. They took this as a very realistic threat.

"Come," was all Odin had said as the threesome made their way out onto a balcony where the Aesir were gathered. They became silent as soon as their king was in sight.

"As you may have heard, Prince Loki is not actually my son. He was adopted from a very poor family not capable of the means to care for him. I would like to clear that matter up."

Behind him Loki let a small glimpse of his pain show on his face. Thor took his hand and smiled.

"Secondly, I believe my sons have something they would like to inform you all of."

The Allfather stepped back and allowed his sons to step forward. The crowd shifted a little as Thor began to speak. He frantically tried to remember it all. The coronation had been so much easier. It had been a whole lot of yeses. This was much more difficult.

"You may know by now that Loki has been released from his cell free of punishment. You'd probably like to know why." He paused. "During the past three days Loki and I have decided that since we are not blood related, we will move forward in our relationship."

Loki interrupted, "What he's trying to say is, Thor and I have decided to marry."

The Aesir burst into a mixture of applause and shock. They spoke loudly to one another.

"Two men marrying?"

"Imagine that!"

"A royal wedding!"

"I wonder who will go!"

"Prince Loki must be the bride!"

"I've heard rumors that he can magic himself into a girl!"

"Really?"

"But how will they have an heir?"

"It must be a joke!"

At that point Odin swiftly silenced them. They stopped their conversations immediately and looked up.

Thor continued, "The wedding will take place on the autumn solstice this year."

The crowd broke into cheers and Thor placed him arm around Loki and they turned toward each other. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and they shared a small kiss.

"Thank you," Loki finished.

They turned and walked calmly back in. They met up with Sif and the Warriors Three afterward removing their armor.

Volstagg grinned, "For a moment there I actually believed you two wanted to do this."

"Yeah," Fandral swooned. "Loki looked like he loved that kiss."

Loki was too fast for the warrior and landed a fist in his face. Fandral rubbed his cheek bone as Loki left the room scowling.

Thor smiled, "Somehow I get the feeling he hates this."

Sif looked to the prince, "He's the god of mischief. For all we know he could be enjoying this."

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks once more to everyone who's bothered to review, fav, or follow this story! It makes me very happy. :D**

**Sorry about the long wait. I was kind of mind-blank. I intend to post another chapter this weekend! Next chapter is wedding planning! Please, any suggestions for anything about the wedding (cake, food, dances/music, ect) would be appreciated! Also, be prepared for some surprise guest from Loki's side of the family…**

**Please review! :D**


	5. The InLaws

**I'm so sorry guys! I am sooooooo late on posting this…**

**Well I'm going to get to the story now since I haven't been on in a month. :(****  
**

**Disclaimer: …I will never own Thor or the Avengers…**

**Chapter 4- The In-Laws**

The next few weeks after that Thor and Loki considered the worst weeks of their lives. Everyone was obsessed with the royal wedding, some in a good way, others in a bad way.

Some of the Aesir were very much so against this wedding. They thought of it as incest and were horrified that Odin would allow Asgard's most wanted criminal out of punishment because he wanted to marry the prince. If that wasn't some type of evil plan to rule Asgard then they must be completely crazy.

Loki enjoyed the protest and sent doppelgangers to them. There he would scope out the crowd looking for familiar faces, all the while he flashed evil grins to those who accused him of having motivations other than love to marry Thor.

Thor, on the other hand, hated the protest and practically begged Odin to do something about it.

Both brothers were not having fun at all. But they didn't know how not fun that not fun could get…

*~MY~*

Three weeks after the announcement, which had (as expected) reached every other realm except Midgard's ears, Heimdall went to Odin with a request.

"Heimdall," Odin looked at the god from his throne, "why exactly are you here?"

"I apologize for not asking for an audience but this is important. An urgent message from the princes of Jotunhiem."

"Jotunhiem?"

"Yes my king. They are known as Helblindi and Byleistr. They wish to have an audience with you immediately."

"Send them in."

*~MY~*

The next day Loki was an hour late for the breakfast feast. It wasn't unusual, he loved sleeping in. He would have slept in longer if he knew what was coming for him…

The trickster slouched in his chair quietly.

"What?" Sif raised her eyebrows at him, "not going to wish your fiancé a good morning?"

Loki hissed at her before looking at Thor and mumbling, "Bad morning brother."

Fandral coughed, "Lover."

Loki glared and muttered under his breath.

Thor looked around nervously, "Friends do I seriously have to be the one to tell him?"

"Yes," Fandral grinned.

"You're gonna have to tell him a lot of things now that you're married," Sif giggled.

"Tell me what?" Loki grumbled, grabbing the entire bowl of fruit and throwing grapes lazily into his mouth.

"Um… well… this is going to be kind of awkward…" Thor started out.

"Seriously Thor, it can't be more awkward than proposing to me."

"Oh yes it can," Sif slide her chair back and rested her feet comfortably on the table.

It was now Loki's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh come on, what can be more awkward than that?" No one answered. Loki's expression turned worried, "Guys? Anybody? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Odin interrupted the silence. "Loki, your brothers are going to attend your wedding."

Loki stared. "Brothers? What do you mean brothers? Like Balder?"

"No, your Jotun brothers."

Loki's jaw dropped and Sif whispered quietly, "Told you so…"

*~MY~*

Loki stood alone in the grand room. Odin entered and spoke without hesitation. "To make this less weird for you, your two older brothers have disguised themselves as Asgardians. This way no one will know that they're actually Jotun and your secret will be safe. I'll leave you with them."

Not a moment after Odin's departure, two men walked in wearing green robes. One looked absolutely pleased to be there. The other looked as though he wanted to strangle somebody.

The nicer looking one rushed over and grabbed Loki, hugging him tightly.

"Brother! How wonderful it is to see you again! You look wonderful! Do you remember me? I'm your older brother Helblindi!"

The other scowled, "Of course he wouldn't remember you, he didn't even know he was a Jotun."

"Be quiet Byleistr," Helblindi snapped, then turned back to Loki. "Well, I guess you wouldn't remember me. But still, I can't wait for the wedding! I've never been to an Asgardian wedding before, have you? Oh you are _so _lucky to live here. A frost giant living on Asgard! And you're marrying Thor! How did you ever win the heart of the soon-to-be king of Asgard?! Well come on Byleistr, introduce yourself!"

Byleistr looked Loki over once before sneering, "You look like an Aesir. I might kill you."

Helblindi whacked him as Loki gulped, "Um…"

The men turned, "Yes?"

"Well, I don't really have any bridesmaids or groomsmen or whatever so…"

"Of course we'll do it!" Helblindi smiled excitedly.

Byleistr's mouth dropped and he was about to launch himself at the trickster when Helblindi grabbed him and began to leave. "Don't worry, he's excited too! You don't have to worry about it! It's great o see you again! I'm going to get him calmed down!"

The last thing Loki saw was Byleistr motioning with his hands that he was about to strangle him. Loki didn't sleep that night.

*~MY~*

The day after that Loki went to Thor and grabbed his shoulders, "My brothers are absolutely crazy, you have to help me."

Thor raised an eyebrow, "Well calling me absolutely crazy isn't going to get you very far."

Loki looked at him confused before registering what he'd said, "Not you! My actual brothers! The one is uncontrollably excited about everything and is all over me and the first thing the other one said to me was that he's going to kill me!"

"Well I'm going to have some interesting brother in-laws aren't I then?"

"Thor!"

The twosome walked into the room where the Warriors Three were sitting.

"Aw," Fandral cooed. "They're not even married yet and they're already fighting."

"Fandral," Loki glared, "we've been fighting with each other for two millenniums, you'd think you would have noticed by now."

"We have news for you," Thor laughed. "So you know how you three are going to be my groomsmen?"

"Yes?"

"Well Loki just met his brothers and we are pleased to inform you that they will be in the wedding as Loki's groomsmen."

"So we have to walked down the isle with frost giants?" they gulped.

Loki grinned, "Who's laughing now?"

"I call Sif!" Fandral shouted.

"Come on," Volstagg grumbled.

Hogun was silent besides having a tiny bit more of a frown than usual.

"Also," Thor started. "This is news to you as well Loki, but my friends the Avengers will be arriving next week for the wedding."

"But the wedding is a month away," Loki stared.

"But they need to enjoy the wonders of Asgard for more than a weekend my dear brother!"

"Oh please no," Loki's shoulders sank and he put on his best pouting face.

Thor smiled, "Surprise."

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for making you wait that long. I'm try to update sooner next time.**

**I wanted to thank all of my reviewers and followers and people that favorited this story! It means a lot to me. **

**For those of you that were wondering, there isn't really a reason why August 21. If you know of a better date then feel free to tell me and I will change it! Suggestions for the wedding are still open as well. **

**I also wanted to address an issue pointed out to me very helpfully by a reviewer. They commented that Asgard probably wouldn't use the Midgardian calendar. I agree completely and I looked it up to see if there is a particular calendar but unfortunately there is not. So to avoid confusion for both myself and you all, I'm just going to leave it as is. **

**The Avengers will arrive in the next chapter! I apologize if I'm rushing things…**

**Please review! :D **


	6. Avengers Assemble in Asgard Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, blah, blah, blah, I know.**

**Short A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on my other story (The Jotun), and I haven't updated this one in forever! I'm so sorry! Anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 5- Avengers Assemble in Asgard**

It was just another morning in Asgard. The birds took to the sky, the marketplaces opened, and the two princes woke up late. However, Thor immediately remember exactly what day it was.

It was the day that he (and mark his words Loki would be coming too) would be traveling to Midgard with the Tesseract and bringing the Avengers to Asgard for the wedding.

He told Loki as soon as he saw him. "Good morning brother!"

"Why are you so happy?" Loki snapped back.

"Don't you remember what we have to do today?"

"Oh gods. It's not the wedding is it? Did it really come that fast?" Loki raised his eyebrows and gulped.

"We have an entire moon-cycle until that, brother. Today we are journeying to Earth to get the Avengers!" Thor grinned.

"We? Uh, yeah no. _You_ are going to get the Avengers. _I _am going to stay on Asgard and relax."

"We're are going together. We're going to be married, so we have to do everything together."

"No _we_ don't. Just because we're getting married doesn't mean we do _everything _together. _Especially_ that."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Good morning boys! Are you excited to see the Avengers again?!" Frigga smiled at them.

"Oh yes! Very excited!" Thor nudged Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Frigga glared at him. "Are you excited too Loki? I know you don't really like them but they are going to be guest at the wedding."

Loki gulped, "Of course, mother."

"Good," and Frigga turned down the hallway, her light blue gown flowing behind her.

"Mothers know everything," Loki decided and Thor laughed.

"Everything indeed. So I guess that means you are coming aren't you?"

"Shut up," Loki mumbled and stalked into the shadows.

*~MY~*

"I still don't understand why we have to go all the way to the BiFrost to go to Midgard even though we're using the Tesseract because the BiFrost is broken," Loki complained as they rode on their horses to the rainbow bridge.

"Because it feels right!" Thor responded.

"Not to me!"

"Well that's because you're a cheater and you hardly ever used the BiFrost because you hate Heimdal."

"Don't say that!" Loki hissed. "He might hear you!"

When they reached the edge of the BiFrost, Heimdal spoke to Loki. "I hear everything," he said simply. "Might is not the proper word."

Loki gulped but did not speak.

Thor nodded to Heimdal before they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The two princes landed conveniently on the top of Stark Tower, where Thor had told the Avengers to meet them earlier.

"Hello friends!" Thor grinned when he saw them.

"What's up buddy?!" Stark smirked back. "So how is being engaged going?"

"It's fine," Thor shrugged.

"It's absolutely horrifying," Loki said, stepping out from behind the God of Thunder.

Natasha smiled at Loki. "I see you're happy about this."

"Incredibly."

"So are you excited to see Asgard?" Thor interrupted. He seemed eager to get off the subject of marriage.

"I think it will be a good experience," Bruce nodded. "As long as I don't Hulk out."

"I'm excited," Clint spoke.

"This trip is all he talked about this morning. Excited is an understatement," Natasha said amused.

"We're going to a different planet Tasha! How can you be so freaking monotone with this!"

"I never said I didn't want to go Clint. Actually, I'm really looking forward to seeing Loki walk down the isle."

Loki scowled.

"So are you gonna kiss for us?" Tony asked. When he saw Steve's look he said defensively, "What? Someone had to ask."

"You'll see us kiss at the wedding," Loki's scowl deepened.

"I'm with him on that one," Thor nodded nervously.

"Fine," Tony looked disappointed, but whispered under his breath, "For now."

"Well are we going to Asgard or not?" Steve spoke up.

"True, let's go friends."

The seven people took hold of the Tesseract, which was still in the case Eric Selvig and Bruce had made for it. And with another flash of light, the Avengers and Loki stood on the BiFrost.

Most of the Avengers had closed their eyes and opened them when facing the edge of the bridge.

"This is so cool," Clint said, staring at the bridge as it light up under his feet.

"Wait 'til you turn around," said Thor, grinning.

"Holy sh*t!" they exclaimed as they turned to face the realm of Asgard.

"Welcome to Asgard."

"You rule, you, you rule that?" Steve asked, eyes wide in wonder. "I will yes," Thor responded, still smiling.

"Is that the palace?" Bruce asked, pointing to the huge, golden structure that looked almost as tall as two Empire State buildings on top of each other.

"That would be the palace," Thor told them. "This is the BiFrost, it's how we traveled until it unfortunately was broke. That," he pointed to a large gathering of huge statues, "is the memorial for the war we had against the Jotuns. Would you like to see the palace?"

"Of course," Steve said, still dumbfounded.

"This place is even better than mine," Tony told Thor as they walked towards the city.

"Well duh, Stark," Natasha slapped him on the back of the head.

"I was just saying!"

*~MY~*

The group arrived just in time for the welcoming feast. As the five mortals marveled at all the food on the table, Thor pulled Loki aside.

"So I have an idea," he said.

"And it's a really bad one," Loki finished.

"No!" Thor protested.

"Oh come on, your plans are always bad."

"Just listen. So while we were fighting you, I noticed that you and Tony Stark are somewhat alike. You both are sarcastic and clever. So I was thinking, that maybe instead of Sif being your bridesmaid, you could ask Tony to be your groomsmen!"

"No. No freaking way. I am not asking that son of a b*tch to be in my freaking wedding."

"Oh come on, it's a good idea!"

"No, it's a terrible idea! By the gods, you are so ignorant!"

"Loki! Just do it! Sif already agreed!"

"Thor," Loki growled as they took their seats at the table.

"Yes brother?"

"I hate you."

"I know you love me," Thor smiled at him and they began to eat.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Once again, I am so sorry for the late update. I promise I'll update again this weekend. If I don't you have permission to set Agent Romanoff on me.**  
**I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review!**  
**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Cookies to all of you. :)**


	7. Avengers Assemble in Asgard Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or the Avengers…**

**I have found a solution to the problem! Since Asgard wouldn't use a Midgard calendar I'm going to have them use moon-cycles and solstices. Thor and Loki will be wed on the Autumn Solstice, I already changed it in the story. :)**

**Chapter 5- Avengers Assemble in Asgard (Part 2)**

Once Thor and Loki sat down at the table, the Warriors Three and Sif arrived.

Thor got up to introduce them. "My friends meet my other friends. These are the Avengers," he said pointing to the five mortals. "That's Tony Stark, the Man of Iron, that's Steve Rogers, the Captain of America, that's Clint Barton the archer, Natasha Roman off was it? She's a spy and assassin. And that's Bruce Banner who can turn into the Hulk. Avengers, these are my friends Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. That's Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun."

Natasha waved Sif over.

"Hello," Sif said sitting down next to her. "It's nice to finally meet another female warrior."

"Isn't it? Men are so ignorant," Natasha smirked and the gossip began.

Fandral walked up to Tony. "So I hear you're the one who gets all the ladies on Midgard, hm?"

"And I suppose you're the one who gets all the ladies on Asgard?" Tony grinned slyly.

"I feel a competition brewing," Fandral responded.

"Nothing wrong with that. Whoever gets more women before the wedding?"

"Done."

Hogun had started a conversation with Clint and Steve over the fighting styles.

"You don't smile very much do you?" Clint asked after a minute.

"Ah yes. The Prince did not introduce me by my full title. Hogun the Grim."

Clint shrugged. "Oh. Okay."

Volstagg asked Bruce, "So you're the one with unlimited strength."

"Well technically, I'm only as strong as how angry I am. The angrier I get, the stronger I am. And I still can't control it very well."

"You seem like a very intelligent person," Volstagg laughed.

"Oh, um, thank you," Bruce smiled.

"You're smarter than me."

Tony and Fandral's talk of girls quickly turned into something more mischievous.

"So, have you seen those two kiss yet?" Tony asked Fandral, pointing to the pair of brothers who were arguing about Odin knows what.

"Yep, a few times actually," he grinned.

"You think you can get them to kiss again?"

"Probably."

The twosome snuck around the table until the were crouched behind Thor and Loki's chairs. They were so enveloped into the argument that they didn't notice the wide grins behind them.

"Seriously! You really think that!?" Thor shouted.

"Of course I do! Do you think I would lie to you about something like that?"

"You're the _God_ _of Lies_. Of course I think so."

"You are so ignorant," Loki decided and just before he turned away, Tony jumped up and slammed their lips together.

Fandral burst out laughing. So did Tony. The two brothers turned towards them. And so the chase began.

Tony and Fandral scurried away as Thor and Loki left their chairs wobbling and sprinted towards them.

"We were having a serious conversation!" Loki shouted.

Tony yelled back, "You were arguing! And then you kissed and made up!"

Fandral shouted at Tony, both still laughing, "I thought you were supposed to be fast!"

"With my suit on!" Tony turned his head away from the hallway in front of him to glare at Fandral, which caused him to run straight into a wall.

"I CALL HIM!" Loki screamed and tackled Tony to the ground.

"Just don't kill him!" Thor yelled back and pursued Fandral up the halls, gaining on him.

Loki and Tony rolled on the floor. It was Loki on top, then it was Tony, then Loki, then Tony.

"What were you arguing about that was so important!?" Tony asked mockingly.

"Nothing you need to know!"

"Oh," Tony cooed. "A private matter between the some to be bride and groom."

"FOR THE LAST TIME. I. AM. NOT. A. BRIDE."

Loki wrestled Tony and ended up sitting on top of him, ready to strangle him.

"Admit it, you so love Thor."

"I hate Thor."

"I saw the way you look at him!"

"Yeah, with hatred."

"You are a terrible liar."

"You're worse than me."

"We all know you love Thor but you are in denial. I just want to know if you love him sexually or brotherly."

"Does it matter?"

"Ha! You didn't deny loving him the time! I bet you love him both ways you incestuous little…"

"I DON'T LOVE THOR. GODS DAMN IT STARK!" Loki screamed.

"Well that's a little harsh," Fandral said, looking beat up in more ways than one.

"I know he loves me, Fandral, he just hates admitting it," Thor said, delighted. "And don't you have to ask Tony something?" he hinted.

"I.. grr!" Loki mumbled a few Asgardian swear words before getting off of Tony.

"This was one hundred percent Thor's idea. And now is probably a really awkward time to ask, but I was wondering if you would like to be one of my groomsmen?"

Tony grinned, "Does that mean I get to go on a like, Asgardian party night with you guys before the wedding?"

"Yes."

"With lots of alcoholic beverages?"

"Yes."

"And lots of pretty Asgardian woman."

"Yes."

"Great! I'm in!"

"Wonderful."

The four reentered the room. Thor and Loki were prepared for their father's wrath. Tony and Fandral? Not so much.

Odin was standing right at the door with a stern face. "What were you doing?" They could hear the anger in his voice.

"Just showing Tony some stuff," Loki said and went to walk around him.

Odin grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back. "What were you _really _doing?"

"They made us kiss so we beat them up."

"Well guess what you get to do now?"

"No dessert," Loki rolled his eyes. "You know, that doesn't work anymore…"

"You two get to start a toast in honor of the Avengers arrival in Asgard. Need I say any more?"

"No, father," Thor pouted and they walked into the room once more.

"We were gonna have to that anyway," Loki commented.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have had to kiss."

Odin looked to Tony and Fandral, "Don't worry, I have a punishment for you two as well."

"No alcoholic drinks all night!" Tony complained once they sat back down.

"It'll be a new record for you," Bruce piped up.

"Shut your mouth."

Natasha turned to Clint, "You know, Odin kind of looks like Fury, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, talks like him too. I mean, they got the eye patch and everything."

Thor and Loki were standing at the head of the table, holding their wine glasses. Thor looked uncomfortable and fidgety. Loki's facial expression showed boredom and irritation, but in his eyes he looked pleased with himself.

"We'd like to have a toast," Thor said loudly and the room fell silent. "To my friends who have journeyed her from Midgard, the Avengers."

"And to ourselves, the grooms to be," Loki said, not quiet as loudly as Thor.

Everyone rose their glasses and drank a sip. Thor and Loki smiled at each other and gave a sweet, gentle kiss before sitting down.

"Your smile looked real," Tony whispered to Loki. He hissed when Loki kicked him under the table.

**A/N: So like I said, I fixed the problem with the dates. And I did another chapter, yeah! I feel proud of myself. **

**I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes me happy. :)**

**Please review! **


End file.
